


with you by my side

by kireisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Human Kyungsoo, M/M, Superpowers, dumb superpower puns, minor!baekhyun/chanyeol, no smut surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireisoo/pseuds/kireisoo
Summary: Jongin wakes up one morning to find himself in Kyungsoo's bed even though Kyungsoo lives fours doors down the hallway. And that happens everyday. But how is he supposed to explain to a mere mortal Kyungsoo about his ability to teleport?





	with you by my side

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thank you to the wonderful admins for everything!!! And thank you to my lovely beta for helping me a lot, wouldn’t have been possible without you :-) Hope you enjoy reading!!!

Jongin has only had a few nights of good sleep this year. It’s only the beginning of this semester but he’s already preferring the option of being run over by a car than enduring another lecture.

 

Not only has school been giving him a mental breakdown every now and then, dance practice has been a pain in the _ass_ . A _literal_ pain in the ass, his roommate and best friend, Oh Sehun has grown to have a tendency of slapping people on the butt as of late. His roommate reasons that it’s a notion of some sort. Jongin doesn’t know exactly where it’s suddenly coming from but he wants it to stop and he wants it to stop _now_.

 

For those reasons exactly, he cherishes sleep more than he does fried chicken. Something he has recently had a severe lack of. But life seems to like being an asshole to Jongin because last night, his fingers have never moved faster than they did last night as they flew across his keyboard, finalizing an essay due at midnight.

 

It’s nice, sleeping like this for an awful amount of time. Even if he still does have an overwhelming list of things to do.

 

As he lays down on his bed, he should be cherishing these moments he has of precious sleep. Who knows when he’ll ever have another day of doing absolutely nothing? He should be sleeping to the fullest right now, snoring, not giving a flying fuck about assignments, his ass or any of life’s priorities at eight in the morning. He shouldn’t be feeling confused this early and having trouble going back to sleep.

 

So why is it that, even when he has more than enough reason to slip into a coma, he’s not taking this valuable chance?

 

Jongin is laying on his right side and he splays his fingers out onto the pillow he has under his face. It doesn’t feel like the usual cheap polyester pillow he’s used to crashing on every night. He’s more than acquainted with his pillow to know how it usually feels like. This pillow is soft and made of cotton, and in any other situation, he wouldn’t mind.

 

But this isn’t _his pillow_.

 

Hesitantly, Jongin slowly opens his eyes, only to be met with an unfamiliar face. And to be honest, he doesn’t mind the view at all.

 

Oh my god.

 

Jongin widens his eyes, and tries not to cry internally, he looks around in these unfamiliar surroundings. He’s in the bed with another guy. A complete stranger.

 

 _What the fuck did he do last night?_ Jongin looks at the other and gulps and notices that they’re both fully clothed. He has to get out of here. He has no memory of last night, other than his furious essay writing but other than that, he just fell onto his bed and slept the night away.

 

But before he has any time to react, the boy is slowly peeling his eyes open only for them to suddenly widen in shock.

 

Jongin stays frozen, staring at the other. The stranger is rubbing at his eyes and blinking to make sure that what he’s seeing in front of him is actually a stranger in his bed.

 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ The stranger is now furrowing his eyebrows and he has a finger out to maybe poke at Jongin. But this doesn’t happen because Jongin starts off by saying, “Hi.”

 

And as if his eyes could get any bigger, the boy lets out an unattractive shriek and swiftly tumbles backward out of his bed, the blanket following suit and uncovering Jongin.

 

Jongin crawls to peer out over the bed and at the floor, seeing the boy hide under his thick blanket. He meekly asks, “Um, are you okay?”

 

Instead of answering, the stranger gulps and questions, “What are you doing in my bed?”

 

Jongin scratches the back of his head and clears his throat, “Um I’d like to know as well actually.” He chuckles as an attempt to relieve the tension in the air. But judging from the stranger’s scared face and the silence that settles in the room, he made it even more awkward.

 

The other scrambles to get up and almost trips from having the blanket tangled with his limbs and straightens up and Jongin just watches.

 

“Could you kindly get out of my room?”

 

Jongin quickly gets off of the bed and doesn’t even spare a look at the other, quickly closing the door behind him, the boy’s red face being the last thing he sees. And really, he just wants to save whatever dignity and pride he has left.

 

As he leaves the room, he looks from left to right and instantly recognizes the hallway. He literally lives _four rooms_ away from the poor guy. That only means that there’s a high to definite chance of bumping into him in the near future.

 

As he moves toward his own room to _finally_ get a whole day’s sleep, he faintly hears behind the door of the room he was in, “ _Oh my god, Baekhyun help me_.”

  
  


-

 

 

Jongin thinks about the things he did in the past that might’ve made him deserve such bad luck. Sure, he might’ve double-dipped in condiments without telling his friends, stepped on a couple of ants when he was young and accidentally punched a girl in the boobs. And then there was that one time in the fifth grade.

 

He’s been gifted with the power of teleportation and he’s mostly in control of his power. But why did his body have to bring him into someone’s room? Into someone’s _bed_.

 

And now it’s making him regret all of his decisions in life.

 

“Even when you’re thinking, you just never shut up.”

 

Like his choice in friends, for example.

 

He gives Sehun a sore look. His _ex_ -friend (his internal monologue has gifted him a multitude of revelations) is munching on his hotdog, looking at Jongin with judgement heavy on his facial expression.

 

“What?”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes and drops his food onto his plate, “You think too loudly, you look like someone tried to drown your puppy or something,” He groans and completely moves his plate of the way to make room for interrogation, “So what’s up?”

 

Jongin lets his head fall onto the table and he wails, “What did I do to deserve such shitty luck?”

 

Sehun sighs, “Is this what I think this is? Are you finally realizing what I’ve been seeing this entire time?” He laces his fingers into a fist and clears his throat, “Well Kim Jongin, remember in the fifth grade-”

 

He suddenly looks up and interrupts Sehun’s speech, “I know what happened in the fifth grade, Sehun!”

 

The other raises an eyebrow and asks, “Then what are you whining about?”

 

Jongin lets his head fall back onto the table and ignores the growing pain itching at his forehead. He sighs and mumbles, “IwokeupinsomeguysbedbutIdontknowwhathappenedandIjustdon’tunderstandwhatIdidtodeservesuchmortification-”

 

“Jongin shut up please.” He leans his face down on the table and looks at Jongin, “Are you okay, Jongin? I think you’re going through puberty, I’m going to have to give you the talk, don’t I?”

 

Jongin stares at Sehun for a few seconds before stating, “You’re a terrible friend.”

 

Sehun snorts, “I’m your only friend.”

 

Jongin huffs, “Sehun!” He crosses his arms over his chest and a deep frown is etched on his features. He looks eerily like a five-year-old child trapped inside of a nineteen-year-old’s six-pack body. (“I have friends! And they’re way nicer than you!” Jongin adds.)

 

“Ugh okay,” Sehun rolls his eyes and leans on the table with his arm, his head resting on his fist, “Who did you sleep with last night?”

 

His eyes widen and he gasps, “I didn’t sleep with him- I slept in _his bed_.” Jongin furrows his eyebrows and rubs at his temples, “And I don’t even know who it was but they live four rooms down from me.”

 

Sehun picks up his half-eaten hot dog and studies it, “Wow didn’t know you were the type to not even ask for their name.” He bites into it and munches on it languidly.

 

“I didn’t sleep with him- Actually you know what,” Jongin stretches his arms over his head and says, “Why am I even worrying that much? It’s not like I’m gonna see him since I’ve never even seen him before-”

 

“Yeah good for you Jongin.” He’s blatantly ignoring him, no longer interested in making fun of his sex life (or lack thereof) and social crisis.

 

“And someone suddenly turning up in a stranger’s room isn’t that much of a rarity-” And it’s as if the world is actually against him because, before Jongin can even finish his sentence, in walks the boy he couldn’t stop panicking over for the past few hours.

 

He’s walking with another boy, seemingly stuck in a conversation where his friend is the only one of the two who’s interested. They walk up to the cashier and Jongin watches on with his jaw dropped, openly staring at the two who entered the place.

 

“Didn’t know you had a thing for Do Kyungsoo.”

 

Jongin shoots him a surprised look, “What?!” He switches his gaze between the two boys and Sehun, his hair moving with his head, “Who’s Do Kyungsoo?”

 

Sehun raises an eyebrow at him and sweeps his gaze to the two at the other side of the restaurant. Jongin spots them and sees the boy’s friend whispering something into his ear, only for him to freeze and look around the eating establishment warily.

 

Jongin watches the boy look at everyone in the room until his gaze lands on him and he widens his eyes. The boy’s shocked face is the last thing Jongin sees before he decides to sink into his chair and form his own hideout.

 

  
-

 

 

“He’s staring at you again.”

 

Kyungsoo chokes on the straw of his vanilla milkshake and coughs, “Can you not do that?” He grabs a tissue at the side and wipes at his mouth, all while refusing to let his gaze move away from Baekhyun, becoming increasingly aware of the sharp gaze set on him.

 

He knew that letting Baekhyun pick where they ate out today was a mistake. And because a promise was a promise, that’s the only reason why he didn’t run away as soon as he saw Jongin and add this diner in his list of ‘ _Don’t go here unless you want unavoidable awkward situations’_.

 

“What’s he doing?”

 

Baekhyun set his strawberry milkshake onto the table and observes, “He’s holding a menu up but he’s definitely not reading it,” he pauses to take another sip from his straw, “They already have their food!”

 

Kyungsoo groans and lets his head fall onto the table, letting a meek ‘whyyyyyyyyyyy’ escape.

 

“Why are you even freaking out? This is Kim Jongin we’re talking about.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t lift his head up for a few minutes, mulling over his options, ceaseless teasing from Baekhyun or having to cope with this problem alone? Eventually, he looks up at Baekhyun, who’s already staring at him, waiting for an answer.

 

“Well?”

 

“The guy who woke up in my bed this morning was Jongin.”

 

He maybe would’ve not disclosed this to Baekhyun if he knew how he was going to react. Baekhyun spits out the pink milkshake from his mouth and most of it lands on the silver table, small dots managing to sprinkle on Kyungsoo.

 

“What the hell, Baek?” Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose in disgust and stands up to get tissues from the counter, ignoring the boisterous laughter erupting from behind him. He’s flushed with embarrassment, from having told Baekhyun and from being a public disturbance. He doesn’t have to look to know that Jongin and Sehun are staring at them and it only makes his face heat up more.

 

He returns with a thick stack of napkins in his hand, trying to burn a hole in Baekhyun with his eyes. He lays napkins on the small puddles formed, letting them soak up and he can see Baekhyun clutching his stomach in his periphery.

 

“Can you stop already?”

 

Baekhyun’s wiping his eyes to rid of invisible tears and a few chuckles escaped him as he makes an effort to breathe and calm down.

 

“Does he know that he- h-he, “ He chuckles a bit more,”Woke up in _your_ room?”

 

Kyungsoo throws a look over his shoulder and manages to catch Jongin frantically hiding behind his menu after seeing Kyungsoo look in their general direction. “I don’t even think he knows my name, we’re practically strangers.”

 

“Well now you know him and, honestly, you shouldn’t be ignoring this opportunity.”

 

“The reason I’m ignoring it is that it’s Kim Jongin. Someone intangible and would want to be with someone that’s…” Kyungsoo scratched the back of his neck and visibly deflated, “Not me.”

 

He sighs, he’d be able to simply confront Jongin if it weren’t for his childish, hopeless infatuation with Jongin. It’s typical, Jongin managed to capture the hearts of many with his devilishly good looks, Kyungsoo included. And he was doing such a great job at avoiding Jongin until the man himself decided to pop up in his life and add himself to Kyungsoo’s worries.

 

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting a little bit? I mean, judging from his reaction, it doesn’t seem like he’s gonna _randomly_ pop up in your room again anytime soon.” A ding interrupts his thoughts and he looks at the source of the sound. Baekhyun picks up his phone and begins giggling and tapping away at it, seemingly very excited over the alert of a text message. He’s not even paying attention to his best friend, someone who is in dire need of social help.

 

Another text alert sounds as Kyungsoo crosses his arms.

  
  


-

 

 

Kyungsoo can’t wait to give Baekhyun an earful. And to convince him that _no_ , he was not overreacting. His rant over Jongin waking up in his bed was completely valid and that Baekhyun should be a good friend and pat him on the back or something along the lines of that. Because little did they both know, that it’d be the first time and that time wouldn’t be the only time.

 

He sees the familiar thick lips he’s dreamed about more than once, the tan smooth skin of his face and the messy mop of dark brown hair. Jongin’s eyes are closed and he’s sleeping soundly, feeling awfully comfortable in someone else’s bed. He cuddles closer to Kyungsoo and sighs happily from feeling the warmth radiating from Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo gulps, he can’t help but be attracted to Jongin’s warmth as well, aching to move closer into Jongin’s embrace. Rationality chucked out of the window, he secretly likes that Jongin has been waking up in his bed.

 

Even like this, Jongin’s so attractive, waking up in his bed and the fall of his lips as he gasps, “I’m so sorry-”

 

It’s a blur, Kyungsoo still being entrapped by Jongin’s handsome features, his brain barely registers the latter tumbling out of his bed, muttering apologies as he reaches for the door.

 

Once Jongin does reach the door, he opens it but stops to look at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo still caught by surprise and looking much like a deer caught in the headlights, Jongin clears his throat and says, “Kyungsoo-”

 

As if it were possible for Kyungsoo’s eyes to get any bigger, he widens his eyes at the fact that _Jongin knows his name_.

 

“-Sorry again and um, good morning.”

 

Kyungsoo watches Jongin leave, and at this moment, he can faintly hear the door close as he finally realizes how fast his heart is beating.

  
  
  
-

 

 

“Baek, it happened again.”

 

“Mhmm.” Baekhyun hums in response but all of his attention is on his textbook and notebook as he quickly skims over his notes for their upcoming test.

 

“Stop studying and listen to me!” Kyungsoo whines but is interrupted and shrinks back when a librarian comes around a bookshelf to quiet him with a sharp ‘ _shh!_ ’.

 

Baekhyun clicks his pen and sighs, “Unlike you, there are some people that actually need to study to pass their tests.”

 

“Well, that wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t spend all of last night texting someone.”

 

Baekhyun narrows his eyes in suspicion but relents, “What happened? DId he do anything?”

 

Kyungsoo thinks back to this morning, he remembered Jongin being _ridiculously_ cute, him waking up in his bed is a really good image to see first thing in the morning and as much as it scares him, he doesn’t really want it to stop.

 

“He just freaked out and ran for the door.” He frowned, “Oh and he also said good morning to me.”

 

The other replied, “Well at least he’s polite.”

 

“I still have no idea why he’s waking up in my room though.” He leans on his fist as he mulls over his options: he could blatantly ignore Jongin for the rest of his existence or confront Jongin and ask him why he wound up on his bed this morning.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know? You don’t have even a single idea as to how he could get in there?”

 

“Don’t know what?”

 

Baekhyun looks up and puts his pen down to cross his arms over the table.

 

“That he’s like me.”

 

Kyungsoo squints his eyes in scrutiny and the gears within his mind are trying to move but he doesn’t understand what he’s talking about. Baekhyun’s a lot of things: annoying, funny, annoying, short, gay, but he doesn’t know if Jongin’s any of those things-

 

“Oh my god!” He widens his eyes and gasps, “He’s gay too?!”

 

“What the fuck-” Baekhyun runs his hand through his hair and splutters, “No! Not that I know of but he has powers.”

 

Oh. He forgot that Baekhyun had powers, specifically the power of light. His best friend didn’t usually show them off but when he first showed them to Kyungsoo when he was younger, he remembered it being the coolest thing ever. Baekhyun would turn the lights on and off, and shoot bright beams from the palm of his hand. “There are other people with powers?”

 

“You live under a rock, I swear.” Baekhyun leans in closer to Kyungsoo, while the latter inches away, “Everyone that lives in our floor has a power. And little Jonginnie has one too.”

 

Kyungsoo blankly blinks at him and tilts his head slightly.

 

Baekhyun sighs and continues, “Haven’t you noticed Minseok having the coldest handshakes ever? He has this weird ice ability. Or Sehun, whenever he passes by, everything would literally fly off the tables.”

 

As if on cue, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo see Sehun walk by their table and the papers start moving up in the air from the wind Sehun carries with him. Baekhyun’s grabbing for his notes and grumbles words ‘ _fucking Oh Sehun’_ from seeing a few of them go across the room.

 

Kyungsoo stands to help Baekhyun grab a few from the floor. When he reaches to grab the last one, a hand is already grabbing for it. And he follows it and almost drops the stack of notes from seeing who it is.

 

“This yours?” Jongin gives him a shy smile and he sees a tinge of red decorate his cheeks. He hands it over to Kyungsoo and walks away to follow Sehun.

 

Kyungsoo continues standing there for a few moments with his jaw slack until he decides to sit back at his table.

 

When he takes his seat, Baekhyun’s already wearing a smirk and looks at Kyungsoo knowingly, “Close your mouth Kyungsoo, you’re drooling.”

 

He blushes and quickly wipes at his mouth with his sleeve, only to find it dry. “God, you actually suck ugh,” he recalls where they left off in their conversation before they were so rudely interrupted by Sehun’s presence, “Wait why do I live on that floor?”

 

Baekhyun leans back and scoffs, “‘Cause you’re my best friend, duh.”

 

Kyungsoo gives him an incredulous look and creases his eyebrows, “How the hell does Jongin appear in my room randomly? I even lock my windows when I go to sleep.”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and groans exasperatedly, “He has the ability to teleport.” He returns to reading over his scrawled notes as he ignores Kyungsoo knocking his head on the wooden table.

  


 

-

 

 

When he first learned about Baekhyun having powers, he was really amazed by it. But afterward, Kyungsoo never really considered there being other people with abilities.

 

Ever since Baekhyun revealed to him that the people living in his floor had powers he started to notice the weird things that would happen and it was a bit scary. Who knew what they could do and, as far he knows, he’s the only normal human living on the floor.

 

He’s walking back from a lecture and the bag on his back is practically digging into his spine. He still has to finish a 2000 word essay and it is due tonight.

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo.”

 

He looks up to see Joonmyun walk by him with a wave but what’s particularly weird about his presence was that he is dripping from head to toe. Joonmyun walks away with a sloshing sound and Kyungsoo looks straight ahead to shake his head and forget what he saw.

 

He sees his dorm room down the hallway and spots Yixing leaving his own room. The other looks up and smiles seeing Kyungsoo, he’s holding a potted plant in the palm of his hands and he walks past him to leave.

 

Kyungsoo unlocks his door and Baekhyun is already in the room and he says, “Hey.”

 

He creases his eyebrows and replies, “Hello…” He walks to his bed opposite Baekhyun’s, sitting down, “What ability does Yixing have?”

 

Baekhyun looks up from his phone, from where he’s sitting in his bed, “The ability to heal.”

 

He sighs and sinks in his bed, rearranging himself to hide under the bedsheets. “And Jongin has the ability to teleport, of course, he does.”

 

“What’s wrong with that?” Baekhyun bites at his breakfast bar and scrolls through his phone.

 

Kyungsoo turns to look at him, “What’s wrong with that? What’s wrong is that he’s been teleporting to my room, he’s gonna find out soon I can just feel it.”

 

He looks at the bare ceiling above him and he wishes that he didn’t have such a huge crush on Jongin. And he’s only digging his grave even deeper with Jongin waking up in his bed every morning. He can’t help but notice that Jongin’s especially cute when he’s sleeping and how he’s always searching for warmth since it’s close to winter-

 

“Find out what?”

 

Shit. Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun to his right to see him raising an eyebrow in question. Baekhyun doesn’t know about him liking Jongin, he’s never told him because he’s too embarrassed. And his best friend would do everything in his power to get him together with his crush, he just knows it wouldn’t end well.

 

He looks away in fear of being caught and stammers, “N-Nothing!”

 

Baekhyun moves next to his bed in record time and he’s up close to his face and teases, “You like him, don’t you?”

 

He yelps and hides underneath his blanket, “What? No! What are you talking about?”

 

Baekhyun grabs the blanket from Kyungsoo and his face looks a little too happy to know about his best friend’s crush. “It’s okay. I already knew you liked him, I was just waiting for you to tell me.”

 

Kyungsoo whimpers from his spot on the bed, “Am I that obvious?”

 

“Yes but Jongin seems to be the only person in the world who doesn’t know.” Baekhyun blinks with a weird gleam in his eyes, “And I approve, you two would be so cute together.”

 

Kyungsoo deadpans at his best friend and tries to subtly pull his blanket over his head but feels the strong resistance in doing so. “You’re not going to try to do anything funny, right?”

 

The other merely scoffs and waves his hand at him, “Who do you think I am? Of course, I will.”

 

“Baek, I’m serious!”

 

He moves to sit on the edge of Kyungsoo’s bed and says, “I am too.”

 

Kyungsoo remains quiet, he can already imagine Baekhyun’s embarrassing attempts at playing matchmaker and he doesn’t think he can handle it if it were to actually happen. If Jongin were to find out he liked him, he knows his feelings wouldn’t be returned and best case scenario is Jongin rejecting him nicely.

 

“Okay fine. Don’t let Jongin know that you know he teleports though. It’ll be fun.” Baekhyun offers that last bit of advice and returns to his phone, oblivious to the world and ultimately, ignoring Kyungsoo.

 

“Who are you talking to these days?” Kyungsoo sits back up to completely face Baekhyun and grabs a pillow to set it on his lap. He’s been awfully curious about Baekhyun recently, especially since it’s interrupting their time together sometimes.

 

“Park Chanyeol.”

 

Kyungsoo widens his eyes, “Chanyeol? Don’t tell me you have a thing for him or something and didn’t tell me?”

 

“Hey! You didn’t tell me about Jongin either so now we’re even!”

 

Kyungsoo hums, “Fine. Doesn’t he live on this floor as well? What ability does he have?”

 

“He has pyrokinesis.” Baekhyun smiles to himself as if remembering a distant memory concerning Chanyeol and his ability to create and control fire and asks, “Don’t you think he’s… hot?”

 

Baekhyun definitely deserved that pillow to the face.

  
  
  


-

 

 

Jongin feels a nice heat overwhelm him and he doesn’t mind it. From regularly waking up in a place that wasn’t his room, he knows exactly what it is. And so he opens his eyes because Kyungsoo cuddling up to him like a koala is something he wouldn’t have imagined waking up to.

 

He does so and, lo and behold, Kyungsoo is in his arms, hiding his head in his chest with a pleased smile gracing his face. Jongin smiles seeing Kyungsoo in his embrace, he can easily close the gap and feel what it’s like to kiss him on the lips but he wouldn’t do that, that’d be creepy.

 

He can’t escape and easily teleport out of the room, he’ll take Kyungsoo with him as well. He doesn’t want to have to explain why they’re suddenly in Jongin’s room instead. He’s never had the opportunity to escape easily through teleportation without hurriedly saying apologies to Kyungsoo and it’s been making his life _very_ hard.

 

But he can’t seem to complain because wow, Kyungsoo’s really cute up close and he can’t believe he’s never noticed him before waking up in his room every morning. Kyungsoo looks like he’d be really good at baking and he can imagine Kyungsoo dressed up in a bright blue apron with flour on his clothes and a tray of cookies in his hands.

 

Kyungsoo sighs and inches closer into his embrace and Jongin freezes in his bed. He feels bad if he interrupts Kyungsoo’s sleep but he can’t just force himself away and leave, that’d be incredibly abrupt especially since he came here uninvited.

 

Suddenly, Jongin doesn’t have to think about a way to explain himself and wake Kyungsoo up to leave because Kyungsoo’s already opening his eyes. He doesn’t look surprised to see him anymore but sports a blank look on his face instead.

 

They stare at each other for a few long moments, only ignoring the fact that they barely know each other fleetingly. Neither move away from the embrace and no one says anything either so Jongin relaxes into the bed and finally, it seems like he can breathe properly.

 

Eventually, Kyungsoo moves away from his embrace and closes his eyes. He’s turning on his other side, with his back facing Jongin. From the steady rise and fall of his chest, he guesses he must be sleeping again. It’s only then does he decide that it’s safe to leave without a trace.

  
  


-

 

 

Kyungsoo escapes from the chilling cold and pushes open the library door, the warmth from the heater makes him sigh in delight. It’s early in the morning so, besides the old librarian, there would only be a few students sitting at the tables. He strolls towards an empty table, taking out his books and littering them haphazardly across the surface.

 

He rubs at his eyes and lets a small yawn out. He woke up this morning particularly early from suddenly feeling cold. There was an empty space on his left from where he woke and he knew Jongin was the source. He assumed Jongin must’ve teleported out of the room because he didn’t wake up with Jongin directly in front of his face.

 

After busying himself for a few moments, wanting to do nothing but sleep, someone comes up to his table.

 

“Mind if I sit here?”

 

Kyungsoo froze in his actions. If it weren’t for his huge crush, he wouldn’t have recognized that voice. And now he’s feeling more awake. He looks up to see the other offering a small smile and his hand touching the chair opposite him. He takes a look around to inspect the other tables, many of them being occupied by at least one student. There so many other people Jongin could have asked but he asked Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo, being unable to utter a word, he nods, gesturing towards the chair. He looks back down at his material and hears the chair skid across the carpet and move back into place. He then remembers that Jongin has no place to put down his belongings and moves his own things to stack them neatly.

 

It’s quiet. He doesn’t expect him to make any form of conversation between them and they’re in a library so it should be this quiet and awkward.

 

“I don’t think I ever formally introduced myself.”

 

Kyungsoo looks up to see Jongin wearing that annoyingly beautiful smile he always has and he hates it because it gives him so much false hope. He’d much rather not have Jongin look at him with a gentle look on his face, these days it’s more frustrating than captivating.

 

“My name’s Kim Jongin.” _I know_.

 

Jongin offers his hand which Kyungsoo accepts graciously, “I’m Do Kyungsoo.”

 

Jongin’s grin widens and Kyungsoo notices that he has this really cute thing where one side of his lips lift up higher when he smiles and his eyes do that as well, he has a unique boyish charm and Kyungsoo’s heart can’t handle it anymore.

 

“I know.” Jongin lets go of his hand and Kyungsoo just wants to wrap his hand around his again, already missing the rough hands that enveloped him.

 

“You must think I’m really weird.” Kyungsoo bit his lip, already knowing where this conversation is going. “Me being the first thing you see in the morning, that’d probably be really annoying for you.”

 

 _Actually no, it’s quite nice please don’t stop._ “It’s fine.” Kyungsoo ruffles his hair and continues, “You probably have a perfectly good reason to do so. Although I can’t think of a possible one from the top of my head.”

 

Jongin breaks his gaze and frowns. He starts by saying, “I don’t really know how to explain it. It’s not like I’m trying to harm you or that I like your mattress in particular. It’s really strange and I just hope that you can forgive me for these past few days.”

 

Kyungsoo can wait, it’s cute how Jongin’s treating this, how he’s afraid of Kyungsoo’s reaction to his powers. “I forgive you. It’ll just have to continue until you can tell me why you sleep next to me. We can try to be friends if you’d like?”

 

The other beams at that and adds, “Knowing how much we’ve already slept with each other, I would’ve hoped we’d be more than friends by now.”

 

Kyungsoo blushes and mutters, “Don’t get too comfortable.” He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo…” Jongin has a shy look on his face and he almost wants to squeeze his cheeks, “... Are you free today?”

 

Kyungsoo instantly replies with, “I’m free late afternoon?”

 

“Great! I am too, would you be interested in coming with me to a cafe today?”

 

Oh god. Kyungsoo, don’t overthink, this isn’t a date. He’s just asking to hang out now that you guys are friends, it’s a bro date. His reply comes out as a stammer, “S-Sure!”

 

“Give me your number so I can call you later.” They both exchange their phones, one of them nervously typing their details as he mistypes his own number and name multiple times.

 

“Here you go.” Jongin gives Kyungsoo back his phone and he reads Jongin’s contact name and it’s too cute and so Jongin for him to do. Kyungsoo tries to not faint right then and there. He feels a bit boring that he wrote his name on the other’s phone as just ‘Kyungsoo Hyung.’

 

Jongin reads his name on his phone and mutters under his breath, “Cute.” And Kyungsoo just doesn’t understand men at all.

 

They return to their duties in silence, sitting opposite each other at the table, occasionally sneaking peaks at the other. Sometimes Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s leg brush up against his, and if he didn’t know any better, he would have registered this as flirting.

 

Eventually, Jongin takes his leave with a soft ‘bye’ and Kyungsoo can’t wait for Jongin to pop up on his phone later today as ‘Jonginnie ♡;-)’.

  
  
  


-

 

 

“Baekhyun, it’s already late afternoon. What do I do?”

 

“Oh my god, shut up please.”

 

They’re both in their dorm room, Kyungsoo only returning a few minutes ago.

 

Kyungsoo can’t believe that having Jongin teleport into his room would spark the beginning of a friendship. If you had told this to Kyungsoo a week ago, he would’ve told you to shut up and not mess around with his feelings. Now he feels like Jongin is the one that’s messing with his heart and he doesn’t mind it at all.

 

“It’s bad enough knowing that you and Jongin wake up in the same bed together, can you calm down.”

 

“But he hasn’t called yet, I’m going to cry-“ Kyungsoo stops in his ramble, “I always forget that you’re always here when it happens. You’re the first one to wake up since you have early classes.”

 

Baekhyun sits up on his bed and thinks, “Well the first time it happened, I didn’t notice that someone was in your bed. And the other times, I think I just forget he’s in your bed.” Baekhyun laughs and he comments, “Damn, it’d be so funny to see Jongin wake up freaking out. If I record it, I’d go viral.”

 

Kyungsoo looks down at his phone and sees his lock screen, void of any notifications. As time goes by, he’s becoming more and more anxious, stuck between wanting Jongin to call him and dreading talking to Jongin.

 

“Kyungsoo you’ll be fine.”

 

He looks back up at him and sees him wearing a smirk, “In fact, I have a great idea. You should invite him over tonight.”

 

“What?!” Kyungsoo shrieks at Baekhyun and he thinks it’s a terrible idea, having Baekhyun as a best friend was a bad idea, he should start asking other people for love advice.

 

“I’ll leave before you guys arrive here and I’ll be going to Chanyeol’s! Win-win for all of us!”

 

“No. Out of all the ideas you’ve ever had, this is the worst one, what do you expect me to do when he comes? Are you trying to set me up for disaster?”

 

“Soo! This can be a completely PG sleepover, god I don’t expect you to do anything while I’m gone. And besides, you two are already so used to sleeping next to each other it shouldn’t be weird, right?”

 

Kyungsoo stays silent after that, he can’t help but consider it. It doesn’t sound like a bad idea and it might even be fun. Even if he’s doing damage to his own heart by inviting his crush to a sleepover.

 

“And…” Baekhyun whispers, “Jongin asked you out to a date today.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and sighs, “I told you, it’s not a date-”

 

His phone starts to ring, shrill sound resounding throughout the room. It catches Kyungsoo by surprise and on impulse, he chucks it out of his hands and across the room. It falls with a loud thud.

 

“Oh, shit shit shit-” He stands up to find the phone he threw and he’s trying very hard to ignore Baekhyun and his laughing in the background.

 

Kyungsoo finds it behind the desk of their room and by the time he looks at his screen, it only shows a missed call from Jongin.

 

“Oh my god.” He quickly dials his phone number and he waits for Jongin to pick up, listening to the phone ring.

 

“ _Hello?_ ”

 

“Jongin! Hi!” Kyungsoo sounds way too excited and he slows down his breathing because he doesn’t want to sound like a panting dog to Jongin on the phone.

 

“ _Are you ready? I’ll come by your dorm to pick you up._ ”

 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be waiting.” Kyungsoo bites his lip to prevent the wide grin on his face. The idea of a date makes him feel like Jongin will come to his door, excited to see Kyungsoo, potentially with flowers and wearing a fancy suit and it makes him feel so giddy.

 

“ _Cool. I’ll see you then_.”

 

“Bye.” Jongin ends the call and Kyungsoo keeps the phone pressed against his ear and he doesn’t know if it’s possible for him to even breathe because Jongin has left him breathless.

 

“Kyungsoo! Hello?” Baekhyun waves a hand over his face and Kyungsoo remains unfazed. He shakes his shoulders gently and moves him from side to side.

 

“I can’t believe this.”

 

Baekhyun exhales relievedly, “I thought I lost you there.” He pats his shoulder twice and says, “Have fun on your not-date date. And don’t forget what I told you.”

  
  


-

 

 

Kyungsoo looks up at the wide range of options in the menu. Jongin suggested that they go to this quaint cafe nearby to their university campus. And it’s very cute, the lighting in the place is not too bright, there’s a brick feature wall and only a few people are inside. It’s perfect for today.

 

“Do you like coffee?”

 

Kyungsoo glances at Jongin and he replies with, “Yeah I like coffee, do you?”

 

Jongin shakes his head and answers, “No. I don’t like it. I go here a lot for their hot chocolate.”

 

Kyungsoo orders a mocha while Jongin orders his regular hot chocolate. As they take their drinks to their table, Jongin asks another question, “Are you a dog or cat person?”

 

“A dog person,” Kyungsoo giggles and continues by saying, “I’m starting to feel like I’m in an interview.”

 

Jongin shrugs and responds, “I asked you out so I can get to know you Do Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo is desperately trying to tell himself it’s not a date after hearing Jongin say, ‘ _I asked you out’_.

 

The other continues, “From what I can tell, you’re a fan of Prince of Tennis, judging from the poster in your room, you’re studious, and your best friend is Baekhyun.”

 

Kyungsoo blushes and decides to get it over and done with, “My name’s Do Kyungsoo. I’m a year older than you and I have an older brother. I’m studying engineering but when I was younger, I wanted to be a singer. And my favorite color is blue.”

 

Jongin smiles and replies, “My name’s Kim Jongin. I have two older sisters. I’m studying dance because ever since I was a child, I’ve always loved being on stage. My favorite color is black.”

 

He nods and bites his lip, not knowing how to continue the conversation. He feels bad for Jongin, it feels like he’s almost obligated to be nice to Kyungsoo and he doesn’t want to be a burden.

 

“Are you okay, Kyungsoo?” Jongin looks so concerned for him and it pains him to see that.

 

Kyungsoo clears his throat and asks, “Jongin, is this a date?”

 

The other looks surprised at the question and he replies, “Yes it is,” And he looks away for a moment thinking about his next words, “Unless you don’t want it to be one?”

 

Kyungsoo brings up his hands to reassure him that _yes_ , he really really wants this. “It’s a date.”

 

Jongin visibly relaxes and he can’t believe Jongin wants this to be a date at all. Jongin actually asked him out, that happened. “I’m glad.”

 

“I’m curious though…” Kyungsoo takes a sip from his cup, “Why have you been waking up in my room recently?”

 

Jongin doesn’t know why he didn’t expect him to ask so upfront. He doesn’t blame him, he’d be creeped out if a stranger woke up in his room without his permission recurringly. He just never thought the day would come so soon for him to explain himself. How does he explain to a mortal about his ability to teleport?

 

Jongin’s eyes widen and he coughs into his hand. He starts with, “Um well,” Jongin licks his lips and Kyungsoo’s eyes flicker down at the action, “I don’t know how to tell you this.”

 

Kyungsoo lets a small smile slip on his lips and Jongin’s eyes wander around the room, avoiding Kyungsoo’s soft gaze.

 

“I’m not like you,“ Jongin looks back at Kyungsoo to scan his face, waiting for some sort of reaction to indicate to him that ‘ _yeah Kyungsoo thinks you’re fucking weird_ ’, ”I have this thing that I can do and I think that’s what it has to do with me…” Jongin lifts his arm slightly to gesture at Kyungsoo, “Being in your bed.”

 

Kyungsoo continues staring with a poker face and he tilts his head in question, wondering if Jongin is actually going to tell him his secret now, “What thing?”

 

“It’s really weird,” Jongin chuckles out of nervousness, “I can appear in different places.” It’s incredibly vague and Kyungsoo knows that he’s trying to avoid using the t-word.

 

Kyungsoo frowns, “Do you mean like,” He bites his lip and hesitates, “You can just pop up in random rooms?”

 

Jongin clears his throat and mutters, “Yeah something like that.”

 

Kyungsoo nods and states, “Cool.” He continues sipping at his coffee and maintains a nonchalant look on his face.

 

“You don’t seem very surprised.”

 

Kyungsoo giggles and replies, “Baekhyun told me.”

 

“Oh? You asked Baekhyun about me?” Jongin smirks and lets his leg slide up, brushing against Kyungsoo’s.

 

A blush adorns Kyungsoo’s features and opts for paying attention to his drink than Jongin. The cafe doesn’t ever pile up with more people, always only a few people occupying the tables at this small cafe. Kyungsoo decides now is the time to ask him.

 

Kyungsoo sets his cup down and asks, “Do you want to come to my dorm tonight?”

 

Jongin chokes on his hot chocolate and he immediately starts coughing, hitting at his chest. Only now does it occur to him that he should’ve asked in a more subtle way or at least have warned Jongin. He sits up a bit to reach over for Jongin and gently pats at his back at an attempt to help him out.

 

“W-What?”

 

“S-Sorry, what I was getting at is that, maybe y-you’d like to sleepover or something. But it’s fine, don’t worry about it. Just forget I asked.”

 

Jongin starts to sound like he’s breathing normally and once he found his voice again, he reassures him by saying, “We can sleepover, that sounds like fun.”

 

He hides his smile by looking down at his lap and requests, “I was also thinking that, instead of walking there, you could show your little trick?”

 

Jongin grins and he seems almost excited about this. He thought he would’ve been a bit scared to show off his ability. Especially since there in a public space, anyone could see and he doesn’t seem to pay it any mind.

 

“First off,” Jongin offers his hand and he continues with a whisper, “Do you trust me?”

 

He gulps and he finds this awfully thrilling, he doesn’t know how this is going to work. He places his hand in Jongin’s and the other laces them together and Kyungsoo’s not sure if it was necessary to do so. But he’s not complaining so he lets him continue.

 

“All I have to do is imagine I’m in your room, replace the senses of coffee beans, dim lights and wooden table tops with the smell of you, the darkness of your room and the soft mattress of your bed. And I’m going to need you to hold on tight, don’t let go.”

 

He can’t help but feel that what he is saying is so intimate and that Jongin’s only paying attention to him and only him. As if there was no one else in the room, the cups of unfinished drinks left on the surface and the only person he sees is Jongin, he manages a nod.

 

He sees Jongin close his eyes and he decides to follow suit. Jongin starts to count from, “Three,” He feels the grip on his hand tighten, “Two,” Jongin draws in a breath and he breathes along with him, pulling him closer, “One.” In tune with the other, they both exhale out together as the hard surface of the chair disappears beneath them.

 

  
  
-

 

 

Kyungsoo’s grabbing onto Jongin’s hand and he feels the same grip on his own, equally as tight. He’s afraid of opening his eyes, afraid of what he might see, afraid that something went wrong. He trusts Jongin, he knows that he wouldn’t let anything happen to him but it scares him still.

 

When he lets out a small whimper, he hears Jongin whisper, “Kyungsoo.”

 

He realises that he’s on his bed, the soft blanket beneath him comforting him and so, he opens his eyes. Jongin’s face is in front of his own, eyes already staring into his own. They’re both in his bed, facing each other, and he feels so safe like this, with Jongin being close to him.

 

They stay like this in silence for a few moments, the warmth radiating off of each other, the both of them wanting to feel more of it from the other. Subtly inching closer to the other, never letting go of each other’s hand. Jongin’s other hand moves to grab onto Kyungsoo’s hand, Kyungsoo’s eyes following his actions.

 

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo breaks the silence first, “Why do you always teleport in my room?”

 

This is what makes Jongin stop in his thoughts. He’s tried to figure out why his body is betraying him every morning by waking up in poor Kyungsoo’s bed. It confuses him immensely, he didn’t even know Kyungsoo beforehand, why is he teleporting in his _bed_ of all places?

 

“I would like to know as well.”

 

Kyungsoo quirks his eyebrow and asks, “You don’t teleport into my room intentionally?” And Jongin swears he almost looks disappointed in his revelation.

 

Jongin shrugs and responds, “I have no idea why I’m always here in your bed in the morning.” He licks his lips and continues, “I’m really sorry about this Kyungsoo, it must be a huge inconvenience to you.”

 

“No!” The abrupt answer surprises Jongin and the other widens his eyes and clears his throat, ”I mean, don’t feel bad, it seems like it’s beyond your control.” The sides of heart-shaped lips go up slightly and he mentions, “You can sleep as much as you like in here, you’re a great heater.”

 

Jongin laughs, “Thanks.” He moves back a bit to peel himself away from Kyungsoo and it gets cold quickly. All he wants to do is move back closer to Kyungsoo, he keeps his hands around Kyungsoo’s. Because it’s close to winter, he reasons.

 

They don’t ever mention or comment on how they both seem to gravitate towards each other, intentionally entangling their limbs with the other’s to get impossibly close. Jongin only lets go of Kyungsoo’s hand to put them over the other, hugging him and having Kyungsoo’s head lean onto his chest. With no space in between them, they don’t mention any of it at all.

 

  
  
-  
  


 

The blanket over them rustles a bit, one of them slowly getting up but ultimately returning to sleep. And Kyungsoo could stay like this forever, having Jongin next to him. He doesn’t dare open his eyes in fear of him somehow disappearing from him. And he knows that could actually happen.

 

He feels Jongin rearrange himself next to him and he continues to pretend to be asleep, his breathing steady. Jongin’s hand is suddenly stroking his hair and he’s squealing on the inside, his hand moving his hair away from his face and he knows he’s intently staring at him.

 

Jongin’s lips press against his forehead and he knows Jongin thinks he’s asleep but if he doesn’t take this opportunity, who knows when something like this would arise again. So he opens his eyes and the lips move away from his head.

 

The other doesn’t look shocked to see him already awake but instead smiles at him knowingly.

 

His hand continues to stroke at his hair and Jongin mutters, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Kyungsoo nods in lieu of speaking a word and Jongin’s moving closer to him and he’s beautifully untame with his bed hair.  He closes his eyes and feels Jongin press his lips against his own, it’s short and sweet, and Kyungsoo wouldn’t have his first kiss with Jongin in any other way. They part and he sees Jongin grinning brightly. _He_ did that.

 

Jongin softly whispers, “There’s this inkling inside of me that’s telling me why I teleport in your bed all the time.”

 

Kyungsoo hums and urges him to continue.

 

“That maybe instead of me teleporting in your room specifically, I’m actually teleporting to you, like my body has to have Kyungsoo near me in the morning.”

 

Kyungsoo looks away and moves his head into his chest, giggling at Jongin’s theory, “That’s so cheesy.”

 

Jongin laughs and responds, “I’m being serious!”

 

He looks back into Jongin’s eyes and says, “That’s cute.”

 

Jongin surprises him with a chaste kiss and compliments, “You’re cute. And I know it’s early but I want to give what we have right now a try and I don’t know if you can’t tell already, I think I kinda really like you.”

 

“Kinda?”

 

Jongin moves towards him with his nose, doing a small eskimo kiss, “I _really_ really like you.”

 

They’re in their own microcosm, absorbed in each other’s presence, oblivious to the world and only paying attention to the gleam in their eyes. Kyungsoo is enveloped by Jongin in his arms and he doesn’t care that he may have some priorities he has to tend to and that Baekhyun and Chanyeol are at the door of their dorm, staring at them in shock.

 

Kyungsoo whispers back to Jongin, “And I really really like you too.” Paying no heed to the disruptive, “Oh my god, I’m gonna puke.” by Baekhyun in the background.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**EPILOGUE**

 

It’s finally winter and they’re both in Jongin’s room this time.

 

Waking up next to each other, Kyungsoo starts off the morning with, “I’m surprised you didn’t teleport to my bed now that we decided to sleep in your room last night.”

 

Jongin smirks and adds, “I guess I’m right then. I’m with you in some sort of weird supernatural soulmate way.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs and comments, “It seems that you may have… teleported your way into my heart instead.”

 

“I can’t believe you just said that.”


End file.
